exidfandomcom-20200222-history
I Do
I Do is the first song on the single album Holla by EXID. Lyrics Hangul= 들어봐 이 노래 세상에 처음 하는 고백 I do I do (I do u u u do u u u) 우리 처음 만난 사이라서 어색하고 좀 그러겠지만 먼저 내 얘길 내 얘길 (I do u u u do u u u) 시끄러운 음악 소리도 많은 사람들의 이 거리도 Oh~ I (I do u u u u do u u u u) 우리 그랬으면 이렇게 서로가 조금씩 잘 알아갔으면 해 사실 좀 다를 수도 있지만 조금씩 서로가 알아갔으면 해 I do 먼저 내 얘길 할게 계속 바라봐 줄 때 내 이름 기억할 때 (I do u u u do u u u) 먼저 내 얘길 할게 제일 좋아하는 노래 (Whoz that girl tell me whoz that girl) 아 지금 너무 설레요 자꾸 그렇게 웃음 짓지 말래요? 내 생각엔 우리 잘 맞을 거 같아요 너무 적극적이어서 별로예요? I ain not cool but I can be ur good girl I do I do baby I do 지금까지 내가 해줬던 얘기 잘 들었음 이제 시작해 네 얘길 |-| Romanization= deureobwa i norae sesange cheoeum haneun gobaek I do I do (I do u u u do u u u) uri cheoeum mannan sairaseo eosaekhago jom geureogetjiman meonjeo nae yaegil nae yaegil (I do u u u do u u u) sikkeureoun eumak sorido manheun saramdeurui i georido Oh~ I (I do u u u u do u u u u) uri geuraesseumyeon ireoke seoroga jogeumssik jal aragasseumyeon hae sasil jom dareul sudo itjiman jogeumssik seoroga aragasseumyeon hae I do meonjeo nae yaegil halge gyesok barabwa jul ttae nae ireum gieokhal ttae (I do u u u do u u u) meonjeo nae yaegil halge jeil johahaneun norae (Whoz that girl tell me whoz that girl) a jigeum neomu seolleyo jakku geureoke useum jitji mallaeyo? nae saenggagen uri jal majeul geo gatayo neomu jeokgeukjeogieoseo byeolloyeyo? I ain not cool but I can be ur good girl I do I do baby I do jigeumkkaji naega haejwotdeon yaegi jal deureosseum ije sijakhae ne yaegir |-| English= Listen to this song, The first confession I’m making ever I do I do (I do u u u do u u u) Since we’ve only met for the first time It’s a bit awkward and uncomfortable but I’ll tell you my story first (I do u u u do u u u) Even the noisy music, Even this street busy With many people Oh~ I (I do u u u u do u u u u) I hope we can get to know each other Little by little Honestly, we may be a bit different but I hope we can get to know each other – I do I’ll tell you my story first – When you keep looking at me When you remember my name (I do u u u do u u u) I’ll tell you my story first My favorite song is (Whoz that girl tell me whoz that girl) I’m getting such a rush right now Can you please not smile like that? I think we will fit together very well Are you turned-off because I’m coming on too strong? I ain’t not cool but I can be your good girl I do I do baby I do If you heard my story up till now Now you can start your storyhttps://colorcodedlyrics.com/2012/12/exid-iekeuseuaidi-i-do References Category:Discography Category:2012 Releases Category:Holla